Henry's curse of light
by fireslash icedragon
Summary: When dark digimon come to take henry to their master what should the tamers do and will the dark digimon succeed
1. the dark comes to play

Hey hope u guys like this story I'm trying...

* * *

Henry's POV

* * *

Henry wong was walking down the street next to his best friend Takato with his digimonTerriermon and Takato's digimon Guilmon ignoring the strange looks that

people were giving them.

"Hey Henry" Takato was saying "Can I ask you a question"?

"Yeah sure Takato what is it" Henry responded.

"Don't you think it's so cool that we and Rika have Digimon and that we can go to the digital world whenever we want"? Takato asked.

"Yeah Takato I guess it is really cool...hey look there's Rika now"...

* * *

Rika's POV

* * *

Rika was waiting around in the park for gogglehead and henry but it had been at leat 15 minutes she had been standing their for but it's a good

thing Renamon was their to keep her company otherwise she would have left already it was probably another 5 minutes until the two doughhead's

came so Rika decided to ask them why they took so long...

"Hey Rika" Henry had said.

As she walked up to the boy's but she just ignored him and asked what had taken them so long and it was again Henry who spoke.

"Well Takato was waiting for me outside of my apartment building but Susie was asking if her and lopmon could come but I told her that she couldn't

because it was just a meeting for the older tamer's...speaking of that" Henry continued "where's Ryo and his partner".

* * *

Takato's POV

* * *

All the Tamer's including Ryo who had just gotten their sat down in a small circle and started discussing what they were going to do

next.

Rika had suggested that theyshould take a day trip to the digital world tomorrow since it was a Saturday and nobody had plans.

And all the tamer's agreed that they would meet up at the cave tomorrow morning and head to the digital world...

Just as everyone was saying bye they all heard a huge roar and they looked to find a skinny blue and black figure in the distance that they soon realised was a Darkballistamon was standing onlyabout 2 yards away from them so they all digivovled their partners and ran over to where the Darkballistamon was standing.

* * *

Henry's POV

* * *

Henry had a feeling that something bad was going to happen as they were running over to the Darkballistamon who

looked like he was staring at me.

When the got their the Darkballistamon looked pleased and opened up his mouth to say something that was going to surprise everyone...

"WHERE'S THE ONE CALLED HENRY WONG" The Darkballistamon boomed.

And Henry noticed that everyone was looking at him so i stepped forward and said I am to the Darkballistamon.

"So you are the being of light that my master wants" Darkballistamon said. But henry didn't know what to say and he had no idea what a being of light was

so henry looked at Ryo who had the most knownledge of the digital world but he just looked back and shrugged.

"Well this should be easy" Darkballistamon muttered before charging right at henry only to be blocked by kyubimon!

"Thanks kyubimon" Henry said before running of to terriermon who was attacking darkballistamon.

"Terrier tornado" Terriermon shouted before running to Henry and yelling "look out" straight at henry who ran away before a kreymon could hit him.

Henry was so occupied with the battle between terriermon and kreymon that he didn't notice the darkballistamon coming up behind him and just

noticed when he heard leaves crunch behind him so henry whirled around to see the darkballistamon gab him by the neck.

"darkballistamon the master wants him alive" Henry heard kreymon say.

Henry was completely focused on the two digimon but when he heard someone yell PUT HIM DOWN so he craned his neck to see who it was

but darkballistamon turned around for him and standing right in front of the darkdigimon was Rika.

And darkballistamon lowered henry and henry had thught that the digimon was going to put him down but the digimon was only laughing.

Henry noticed from the corner of his eye that takato and ryo were coming over. And apparently Darkballistamon noticed this to because

the digimon had looked over to where the two boys were walking towards him with their digimon in toll but what the two digimon didn't notice was

kyubimon and gargomon sneak up behind the digimon...

* * *

Takato's POV

* * *

Growlmon had just finished fighting of the kreymon but takato wasn't paying much attention to that he was paying more attention to henry who was being held captive

by the darkballistamon.

But takato knew the plan already just through the eye contact he had made with the others.

And soon enough he saw terriermon and kyubimon stand up behind darkballistamon and attack

MEGA BARRAGE!

ROSSETTA STONE!

And within seconds the champion level digimon had dissolved into data and the kreymon fled away.

But what takato noticed was that henry stared glowing brightly too when the digimon dissolved but henry still fell to the ground and lied still

until Rika and Ryo got over theyre to check if henry was as takato was rushing over to he stopped dead in his tracks

the digimon had said something about the being of light takato had just realized what it was and for henry's sake it wasn't very good.

So takato decided to ask henry right away when he woke up if he knew what the being of light was.

But nobody knew what terrible thing was going to happen next...

* * *

Hey guys hope u liked my first digimon story sorry if I got some of the names wrong or the charecters attidudes wrong I found henry a little hard

to do but anyway have a good day and please r&r if u have time I will keep posting more chapters (;


	2. The dream and cuts

Henry POV

* * *

Henry was shrouded in darkness his mind was in a completely dark state...

Until a bright light appeared in front of the boy and the boy levitated up to the light.

But the light was a digimon an evil digimon named phantomon this digimon was second in command to the evil digimon vampirmon.

"Hello light one" phantomon was saying "aren't you glad that the darkballistamon didn't have the guts to hurt your parter and

your friends digimon to...Well enjoy your freedom in the real world well you can because soon enough you wont stand a chance

to all the dark digimon that are rising" the phantomon hissed eerily...

And with that the phantomon was gone and henry was on a trip back to the real world...

* * *

Ryo's POV

* * *

All of the tamers were around henry who was still laying their in the park.

Rika kept on asking question's like "is he okay" or " I hope he's not hurt don't you guys" and that made ryo tingle with just a little bit of jealusy.

And all takato seemed to do was murmur in aggrement to Rika.

And everyone just seemed to be staring absently at the unconscious tamer.

Until I spoke up " shouldn't we go bring him to his house or to the hospital".

Then Rika finally looked up from gazing at henry and she told me and takato that "Henry had said that it was just Susie and his two older siblings that were

home for the day because his parents had to drive out of town for a reunion with his grandparent's".

And after a few small arguments we decided that it would be best if we brought henry home so he could rest...

* * *

Rika's POV

* * *

When they got their suzy answered the door "Hi taka...Henwy! " Suzie screamed so loud that henry's older sister jaarin came running in...

"Henry" jaarin screamed even louder suzie.

After both of henry's sister's were done panicking outside in the hall jaarin looked straight at me and said "you guys better come in"

And so we did I walked in with ryo beside me who with takato and jaarin were now carrying henry inside and onto the couch.

* * *

Suzie's POV

* * *

Right now I was thinking henry I hope he's okay...But what if he's not I thought...

As Jaarin was applying some rubbing alchohol onto henry's cut's the blue haired boy started to stir..

"Henry are you okay" Jaarin whispered quietly.

"Yeah Jaarin I'm fine but I don't know how long ill last up here in the human world...

* * *

Hey people's how ya doin please R&R my story I will be posting neew chapters up maybe every 2-3 days so keep an eye out for those knew chapies

I would also love it if you guy would post some ideas that I could include in the story thanks for reading see ya! :)(:


End file.
